


Danganronpa request book (1,2,UDG,3,V3)

by Usernam_1O1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Can be NSFW as hell or Sweet as hell, I have absolutely no idea how to tag, I take danganronpa request from every game and media (except fan games), Multi, Shuichi saihara is bae and needs to be protect, explicit content, just ask already, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usernam_1O1/pseuds/Usernam_1O1
Summary: The tittle is pretty much self explanatory. It’s a request book. So ask any request you have. I have a fair level of acceptance in kinks, just ask what you want and with each pairing and I’ll do it if I’m interested :p (more precision inside)
Relationships: Character/Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	Danganronpa request book (1,2,UDG,3,V3)

So yeah this is the place where you need to ask your request in the comments. I will only respond to request here. If you post a request I’ll tell you as soon as I can if I’m interested or not.

If I say I’m interested - there’s a possibility I’m writting about it right now.  
If I say I will be interested - I’m busy on another story / real life but I’ll do this story when I’ll have time.  
If I say I’m not interested - I’m not going to do this request Thought there’s a possibility I’ll change my mind. If I do I’ll contact you.

What I accept :

\- Characters and pairing from the 3 main games + UDG and the danganronpa 3 anime  
\- SFW works  
\- NSFW works (kinks preference will depend but I’m fairly open)

What I don’t accept :

\- OC / character in any way whatsoever. I can add an OC in the story because of plot but he will only have a background role or if he has a bigger it will be as a support character. (For example tricking two chars into dating)  
\- No romance in any form stories (by that I mean stories without any pairing)  
-Not specified enough stories (be specific in what you want : just telling me "please do "insert ship" NSFW" won’t be enough. The more specific the merrier)

Character can be OOC depending on the story you submit. Also V3 is my favorite game so I’ll be more thrilled to do V3 stories than others. Also I’m more used to M/F stories. Not saying I won’t do M/M or F/F stories but I’m more likely to be interested in M/F.

Please do request like that. I’ll accept request not into this format but I’ll appreciate the use of this one:

Pairing / relation - SFW / NSFW

Description (as precise as you can)

Kink list if NSFW.

Lenght of the story (approximately)

Any specificity whatsoever. 

After all that the last thing I want to say is please just send your requests here ! I’ll do my best to respond to them as quick as I can. Have a good day people :3


End file.
